Betting Problem
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Gwen makes a bet over something stupid with her immature cousin. Probably a bad idea. Takes place in Alien Force. OOC. Will try not to get off topic too much.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Lost<p>

Ben sighed and looked away from his TV to his cousin who was badgering him to do his homework. Eventually she had turned the TV off, keeping the remote away from him.

"Homework, now," Gwen instructed.

"Come on Gwen, it's Friday," Ben complained. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"No, now," Gwen instructed. "Your parents made me promise to help you with your homework until Julie gets back from her tennis championship in a week. Helping you with your homework, does not mean me doing it and you getting credit for it. Now work."

"But I don't know how!" Ben groaned.

"I just showed you!" Gwen scoffed.

"I was watching TV!" Ben stated.

"Fine," Gwen groaned. "But I'm only doing one more."

One more, turned into two, into five, into seven, into ten, into the entire paper. By the time she was doing every other problem she finally relented and began to just fill out the paper for him, asking one question in ten the filling in the right answer regardless of his. As she worked, Ben watched her face look bored, agitated, exasperated, and slightly amused all at once. He also found himself noting how beautiful she was without makeup, since she had neglected to put any on since it was just the two of them. He forced his mind away from those thoughts, not entirely sure about why he was having them in the first place.

_Because she _is _beautiful, that's why,_ some part of his mind stated almost as if it should be obvious. _But...I don't like her. Or, at least, not as anything except a cousin._

He blinked and realized that Gwen was watching him suspiciously.

"What?" Ben questioned.

"You've been staring at me for five minutes," Gwen stated.

"Oh sorry," Ben muttered looking away and feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Are you okay?" Gwen questioned.

"Fine," Ben stated glancing back at her as she held the homework out.

"I'm done," Gwen stated. "I got you about an eighty two so it doesn't look too good. Don't make me regret this."

"You're the best Gwen," Ben beamed.

"Um, thanks," Gwen smiled. "So, now that I've done your homework, what do you want to do?"

"Um, want to play Sumo Slammers?" Ben questioned.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" Gwen questioned.

"Probably not," Ben shrugged. "What then?"

"Let's go play basketball," Gwen grinned. "It's been a while since I beat the crap out of you."

"Hey, you had that luck charm of Hex's back then," Ben grinned. "I'll totally destroy you this time."

"Wanna bet?" Gwen grinned and suddenly both were grinning wickedly thinking the same thing.

"Loser is the other's slave for a week!" Both said before jumping up and running to Ben's car.

Ben drove them to the ball court and they walked in grinning when they saw it was empty.

"So, what are we playing this time?" Ben questioned. "XLR8 or Ditto?"

"It's the same number of letters genius," Gwen sighed rolling her eyes. "Let's do...Cannonbolt."

"Sure," Ben snorted rolling his eyes. "Ladies first. And no powers."

Gwen shrugged catching the ball then started out easy, walking to the foul line and shooting, making a basket easily. Ben rolled his eyes and copied her then backed up to half court and drained a second shot. Gwen missed.

"How did you do that?" Gwen demanded.

"I'm good," Ben grinned. "That's a 'C' so let's give you an 'A' to go with it."

He walked over to the far right corner and took his shot but the ball bounced off the rim and at Gwen who caught it grinning. She walked over to stand just behind the backboard but just inside the out of bounds line then aimed the ball up over the backboard and into the net. Ben stared at her for a moment before growling in annoyance and walking over, trying to copy her but succeeding only in hitting himself in the face.

"Hah!" Gwen laughed. "Nice shot Ben. That 'll be a 'C'."

"Ha ha," Ben growled walking to the far three point line and draining one. "That'll be an 'A'."

"It would, if it was your turn," Gwen smirked picking up the ball and trying her shot again only for the ball to bounce of the rim and roll to Ben who repeated his shot.

"You were saying?" Ben grinned.

"Nothing!" Gwen snapped storming over and trying the shot.

She missed. Over the next two hours, the two of them took one difficult shot after another until finally they both had one letter left.

"Let's try this," Ben grinned taking the ball to stand under the far rim and hurling it.

Gwen snorted in amusement watching the ball fly across the court and into the other net, earning Gwen the honor of failing at repeating the shot.

"But that's...impossible," Gwen mumbled before wheeling on Ben. "You cheated!"

"How?" Kevin suddenly asked from the doorway where neither had noticed him. "All he did was get a lucky throw. He's not an Anodite. He can't cheat without the Omnitrix."

Gwen growled in frustration, grabbing the ball and storming toward the other end of the court.

"Let me guess," Kevin muttered. "She's your slave if she misses?"

"Yep," Ben grinned. "For a week."

Gwen hurled the ball, the object of her frustration following almost the exact same trail it did when Ben had thrown it. The difference was that this time it hit the rim and bounced into the air before hitting the rim again. It bounced back and forth inside the rim without going in for a moment before bouncing over the opposite side and bouncing away down the court.

"YES!" Ben cheered while Gwen groaned and hung her head. "Let's see, what should I have my slave do first? How about..."

"Hey Ben," Kevin interrupted quietly enough that Gwen wouldn't hear. "Go easy on Gwen, okay? You know she hates it when you gloat and make her do the tiniest things."

"But that's the fun of having a slave," Ben grinned.

"I know," Kevin nodded grinning. "I've won a few bets too you know. Just, don't go to hard on her. Payback's a bitch, and all that."

Ben sighed but nodded and turned back to Gwen.

"First, you'll have to do all of my homework until the end of the week," Ben grinned. "Second, and most importantly, you'll be staying at my house until the bet is over so Kevin's going to take you to your house to pack some clothes and such. I expect you at my place within two hours. Until then, do whatever Kevin tells you to, no exceptions short of things your parents would kill him for."

Gwen turned scarlet while Kevin grinned and waved for Gwen to join him. Ben turned and left, instantly going to his room and beginning to write down a list of things he could make Gwen do. Two hours later exactly, she knocked on the front door and he let her in, grinning wickedly as she walked past silently.

_This is going to be a very long week,_ Gwen thought.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Slavery<p>

Gwen handed Ben his homework, as always having done it to low eighties and he grinned and held up an empty glass. She took it, resisting the urge to dump what little was left down the back of his shirt. She walked to the kitchen and refilled his drink before walking back and handing him the glass. He drained it but instead of handing it to her again, set it down.

"Could you please turn the TV on and grab me the remote?" Ben questioned.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at his use of the word please but did as basically instructed and Ben motioned for her to sit down. He turned on a show he knew they both liked but turned the volume off.

"So, what did you and Kevin do?" Ben questioned as Gwen blushed.

"N-nothing," she stammered.

"Tell the truth Gwen," Ben ordered.

"Alright," she sighed. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise," Ben sighed.

"We...um...got caught making out by Emily," Gwen muttered blushing.

"That's it?" Ben laughed. "I thought you were going to say you had sex."

"NO!" Gwen shrieked. "I'm not a slut Ben!"

"Sorry," Ben shrugged. "But, why was that do bad? You've made out in public before."

"Well, I kind of...had my shirt off," Gwen muttered blushing.

"What happened to 'I'm not a slut'?" Ben snickered. "Well, anyway, Why don't you-"

He was cut off when the window on the front of his house exploded and a massive mechanical arm reached through, dragging Gwen out by the hair.

"Gwen!" Ben shouted dashing out of the house and seeing the robot walking away, rapidly. "Shit!"

He changed into Diamond Head and placed his hands on the ground, the robot's feet instantly being encased in crystal and making it stop. It's top half, which reached well above the buildings around it, turned around to face Ben and a cannon extended from the front.

"Oh boy," Ben groaned before the cannon blasted him backward into his car.

He stood as the robot blasted its legs free and began to walk again. Gwen, still clutched by the hair, was clinging to the hand to keep her hair from ripping free of her head and was trying desperately to pry the hand open. Ben sprinted after the robot, finally reaching it and jumping, cutting the arm off and catching it, setting it down and pulling it open to allow Gwen to get out. Just as she stood, the cannon blasted her and Ben spun, firing dozens of diamond shards into the cannon which exploded, peeling the robot open and destroying its insides. Then, he changed back to a human and rushed over to Gwen.

"Are you okay?" Ben questioned as he dropped to his knees beside his cousin, who was clutching her shoulder in pain.

"I think my arm is dislocated," Gwen stated. "Aside from that, I'm fine."

Ben nodded and Gwen had him relocate it. Then, he helped her up and they returned to his house, leaving the mess for someone else. Ben helped her up to the bathroom and bandaged her wounded shoulder. It was just a bunch of scratches and wouldn't be life threatening but there would still be a risk for infection. After that, he helped her back downstairs and onto the couch, since her right ankle appeared sprained.

"Well that puts a damper on you being my slave," Ben stated grinning, now that he knew she'd be okay. "Guess I'll just have to be a little more patient."

Gwen shot him a death glare but sighed and nodded yawning. Ben glanced at the clock and realized they had been up for a while. It was already past nine.

"Where are your parents?" Gwen questioned laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"They went out for a couple days to have some time alone or something like that," Ben stated. "They'll be back by Thursday."

Gwen nodded, beginning to drift off and Ben smirked debating whether or not to tell her to do something just to deprive her of sleep. Eventually he sighed and stood, picking her up and carried her up to the guest room, setting her on the bed gently.

"You didn't have to carry me you know," Gwen stated.

"I'd rather my slave not further injure herself trying to go to bed," Ben grinned and she swatted him playfully.

"Goodnight," she yawned.

"Goodnight," he replied placing a feather light kiss on her forehead without even knowing why.

He left and she watched the door in surprise for a time, just as surprised as him about his actions. Eventually she drifted off to sleep and he did the same across the hall.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gwen carefully made her way downstairs and found Ben had already cooked breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast, coffee, and painkillers for her. Gwen grinned and swallowed her pills then Ben served them both and they ate in silence for a while.<p>

"What happened to me being the slave?" Gwen questioned.

"Just wanted to make sure you're at full strength when I start giving you orders after breakfast," Ben grinned.

Gwen rolled her eyes and they continued to eat.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


End file.
